starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Regalis Imperium
The Regalis Imperium was an empire that came to power fifteen thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. Starting on the planet Arcis, the Imperium (at the time known as the Regalis Kingdom) originated as a collection of colonists that had crash-landed on the world. Due to the volatile nature of their arrival on the world, the people of Arcis had little to work with in terms of advanced technology, and had to start close to scratch to rebuild. Over the centuries, the people of Arcis came to forget about their origins and history, as with each passing generation a portion of their past faded away. It was, roughly, 13,467 BBY when the Kingdom had lost all knowledge of its heritage and came to the point of rebuilding from the ground up. When the Dark Wars hit the Kingdom, its results were devastating, including the loss of several historical records and many prominent individuals, and from the ashes of the Regalis Kingdom, came the Regalis Imperium. Over the millennia, the Imperium became strong, and expanded outward. Initially, it was a war-like nation, conquering neighboring star systems and subjugating any prior occupants. However, after the aquisition of Agros and Kalassi, this tendacy disappeared with a more pacifist approach. Regardless, expansion was often met with war, given the nature of the inhabitants of the Unknown Regions, and it became clear to the Imperium that their nature of existence would have to rely on their military might. History Ancient History The history of the Regalis Imperium was well recorded over its fifteen thousand years of life. However, the ancestory of the Imperium remained shrouded in mystery. The arrival of the colonists on Arcis was considered the very cornerstone of the empire, but over the generations, few remembered where they had come from. As the humans continued to build and grow on their new homeworld, over the years outward expansion became a common topic among the political debates. At this time, Arcis was economically thriving and steadily growing toward the early stages of becoming an ecumenopolis. Within years, the Kingdom began its outward expansion, officially establishing the Throne Worlds through its colonization and, sometimes, conquering efforts. The victories over their newfound worlds sparked a drive to do more. The more the Kingdom fought against the holders of their new worlds, the more they put the economies to build up the Throne Worlds as its first priority, and the Provincial Territories as its second. The Equitas Knights The formation of the famed Equitas Knights in a way both benefited and doomed the Regalis Kingdom. The Jedi Guardian Leos Andel and Jedi Consular Reia Sarik founded the Knights on Arcis, to which they drew from all walks of life and trained recruits in the Force and the following of the Light. This continued until what was to become known as the Dark Wars, where the devastating conflict left the Regalis Kingdom in ruin and without leadership. After the Dark Wars, the Kingdom was rebuilt as the Regalis Imperium, and the Equitas Knights were instrumental in the rebuilding efforts. A generation passed since the closing of the Dark Wars before the virtual destruction of the Knights by the hands of one of their own. With additional aid from the formed Regalis Imperium, however, the war against Tros Dryon and his followers, and the following Equitas Crusade, saw a secured peace once more. The Equitas Knights were fragmented, and far fewer in number than before, and with the aid of the ruling Sovereign they started to rebuild. House Atkom officially supported the Knights by sending its own to the Order for training, thus starting the present-day traditions of noble houses sending Force-sensitive children to the Order to fulfill personal servitude commitments to the Imperium as a whole. Recent History Over the past millennium, the Regalis Imperium remained a distant ally to the Galactic Republic. It continued to grow and to flourish on its own, with some trade being done between the larger Republic. By the time of the Battle of Naboo, however, relations came to a halt, and the Regalis Imperium became lost to the galactic community by the end of the Clone Wars. Stalwart travelers, however, sometimes made expeditions into the Unknown Regions where the Regalis Imperium stood, some of which opted to become integrated into the government. However, by 16 ABY, stories of the Regalis Imperium from spacers that made small runs to Royal Space spread through the galaxy, and attention toward the nation was on the rise once again. Foundation Branches of Leadership Like any other government, Eleyanos is split into branches. Each branch is carefully structured to keep the rest in check. However, safeguards for even this precaution are in place, should the time come for the necessity of one branch to take full control. Typically, control is handed over to the Lord Regent, but not often. Sovereign The Sovereign is the indisputable ruler of the Regalis Imperium. Branching from a long line of hereditary succession, the Imperium has always had a Sovereign at its throne. After the Shadow Wars, which caused the deaths of the entire royal family, a new Sovereign was appointed and a new hereditary line established. Lord Regent The Lord Regent sits in as the de facto leader of the Imperium during a time when the current Sovereign is absent, debilitated, the new Sovereign is deemed too young to rule, or the hereditary line is dead and a new Sovereign has not yet been appointed. Holding little dictative power during this time (save for in times of war), the Lord Regent's sole responsibility during this time is to keep the Imperium intact. If no successor is in line for the seat of Sovereign, the Lord Regent is usually selected. During other times, the Lord Regent typically serves as an aide to the Sovereign's duties at ruling the Imperium, and is typically equally involved in the running of the state. High Council The High Council consists of the primary individuals in each branch of government operations - the Sovereign, the Lord Regent, each of the Provincial Territories' lord governors, etc. As the ruling officials of the sector, they hold the final say in how the sector is to be run. High Command A military structure, it consists of the key figures in charge of keeping the Imperium's forces in tune. The Supreme Commander, Praetor of the Armed Forces, and Director of Intelligence are examples of individuals in this branch of leadership. Representatives' Assembly Consisting of members from each inhabited world located throughout Imperial Space, the Representatives' Assembly is the voice of the people, and relays said voice to the High Council. The Assembly, essentially, serves as the middle ground of the Imperium, bridging the gap between the people and the High Council. Judicial Court The Judicial Court handles all legalities in the Regalis Imperium. It holds dozens of smaller branches of itself on different worlds, as the Judicial Court itself handles bigger cases. Member Systems The Regalis Imperium consists of over 1,000 member systems, each holding at least one inhabited world. Several more uninhabitable systems comprise the rest of the Imperium. These systems lie within three notable pieces of Regalis space: *The Throne Worlds *The Provincial Territories *The Fringe Notable Member Worlds *Acharnae *Allathanas *Agros *'Arcis' *Arx *Athos *Ayto *Bazantia *Bessiaari *Cathas *Celdaris *Cordolia *Creol *Danustlia *Doria *Dyon *Eccles *Galea *Isas *Kalassi *Kan'zi *Myrmidon *Naxas *Paran *Paxis *Pirus *Polis Kibris *Ryticant *Symatra *Thutnoss *Tyberius *Vlore *Xanthos *Xaala Other Notable Locations *Ignotus Nebula Base *Station Alpha *Station Beta *Station Delta *Station Gamma Member Species The Regalis Imperium initially started out as a strictly human Empire, due to its ancestory with human settlers. Since then, it has expanded to include several other species. Among other species found primarily in the Unknown Regions, Chiss refugees and exiles are known to inhabit Regalis space. While the Imperium is predominately human, these two species make up the bulk of the remaining Imperium counts. However, over the milennia, other species from the rest of the galaxy have made Imperium space their home, and while not a common sight, one would not be far-fetched to identify species such as Rodians or Duros within its borders. Military Structure The Regalis Imperium has had a long history of militaristic power. Their military has remained strong, and has steadily grown stronger, over the millennia. The military is divided into six segments: The Armed Forces, the Navy, Special Operations, the Imperial Guard, the Fighter Corps, and Security. The Armed Forces Imperium Armed Forces have always been researching on new technologies to further advance the Imperium's might on the ground, in the sea, and in the air. Lead by the Praetor, the Armed Forces are the bread and butter of Imperium might. Taking the form of anything from a foot soldier to an amphibious fortress, what makes the Imperium's Armed Forces so unique is their further intense training that most other nations. Typically, Armed Forces training takes twice as long as most other nations' armed forces would. This makes the Imperium's Armed Forces more specialized than a standard military. The Navy True Imperium power can only be measured by its presence in outer space. While the Regalis Imperium certainly is not on the scale of the Galactic Empire, it is capable enough to repel most threats, and wage war against most that would oppose it. Like the Armed Forces, the Navy takes pride in being much more specialized than most other navies, making it a dangerous adversary to cross. Eleyanos takes great pride in keeping itself well-protected, and thus its military fleet is bred for the specific purpose of guarding its borders from enemy attacks and pirate raids. Special Operations Spearheaded by the Director of Intelligence, Special Operations is the elite of the elite in the Regalis Imperium. No one can top their specialties and expertise in combat - both on the battlefront and in the enemy's home turf. A member of Special Operations has every right to boast about its overall effectiveness, and perhaps superiority, over the rest of the military. Imperial Guard Even the most intense fleet battle will eventually end in a slugfest between troops. The Imperial Guard are those that are called upon to commit boarding parties, and defend the capital ships they are assigned to. Much more skilled than the Armed Forces personnel, but less so than Special Operations, the Imperial Guard are what keeps space superiority strong. Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is the very make-up of the Imperium's naval power. Consisting of hundreds of squadrons, most of which fly the less-costly fighters in the Imperium, the Fighter Corps spans across the entirity of Imperium space and stands as a shining beacon of hope for the future of the empire. There are three branches to the Fighter Corps - the Naval branch, Special Operations Command, and Armed Forces support. The naval branch consists of most squadrons and flight groups, and serves as the backbone to the Royal Navy, providing the essential support necessary to the front lines. Special Operations Command is concerned about intelligence, reconnassaince, and behind-enemy-lines missions. Finally, the Armed Forces employs a small portion of the Fighter Corps to assist in their ground operations. Fighter pilots train hard in their craft, both in space operations and atmospheric. Many fighter squadrons do not have a command ship to dispatch to, and as such a vast majority of the Imperium's space power comes from its fighter, bomber, and interceptor superiority. Security Security forces don't typically get to see much action, but if a crisis is called upon, then the battlefield will often see some personnel from Security on the field. Though not bred for war, these individuals can still pack quite the punch, as they were trained with one goal in mind - to protect Eleyanos with their lives. As such, they are typically not much more than career-specialized infantrymen or Imperial Guard. The Royal Guard is a prime example of the Security forces. Corporations The Regalis Imperium is home to a host of specialized, exclusive corporations. These companies have been the key to the empire's success, as new technologies replace old. The corporations are divided into three groups: Space technology, ground technology, and weaponry. Space Technology *Akheton *Kalassi Shipyards, Inc. *Kintarn Nebula Yards *Min-Tulskar Corp *Nankam Aeronautical *Quarfikian Technological Development *Triton Dynamics Ground Technology *Kalassi Manufacturing, Inc. Category:GovernmentsCategory:Regalis Imperium